


Equal Parts Of A Storm

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Gotham (TV), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alfred is the best, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Can you tell I loved this movie?, Diana is beyond amazing, Family Feels, M/M, Soulmates, any actor, any time, any world, barry is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: A confused but enthusiastic Barry attempts to make friends and family out of the Justice League while still hiding his biggest secret.  Little does he know that the other members may be hiding secrets of their own.





	1. First Wave

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my slow burn soul mates omega verse fic. Hopefully, I will be able to re watch the movie (for the 3rd time) and update soon. Comments and Kudos always appreciated. I do apologize for the short chapter, I was trying to get a better feel for the characters but I need to watch the movie again so I can hopefully put everyone in character.

The first time they met, it had been a short moment, even for Barry. Just like a storm, the smell of salt air and the crackling electricity of a coming tempest would stay in their minds forever. A volatile mix of speed and power in the wrong order could create chaos, but within the hearts of the heroes, the chaos could be something truly powerful. Something to be treasured, something to covet and protect. Something Arthur had never had until his kingdom, then omega. 

From their first meeting, to the defeat of Steppenwolf, then to the formation of the League, dynamics and second genders had not been discussed, but as the Hall of Justice began construction, the League couldn’t avoid the discussion any longer, causing Diana and Bruce to make the decision themselves for Barry and the rest of the team. 

Despite Barry’s reservations, Alfred had convinced the young speedster to move out of his ‘apartment’ and into the building until he was able to find an apartment for himself. Knowing it would take Bruce less than a second to buy a whole apartment complex in Central City and his new job starting at the CCPD, Barry was hesitant to accept but agreed anyways, not wanting to go back to the life of solitude with only his visits to his father to talk to through a pane of glass as a form of human contact. Having friends was nice too, although compared to Diana, Clark and Vic, the other two weren’t as friendly, but Barry hadn’t expected much from Bruce or Arthur in the first place. 

Either way, as he looks up at the huge building as it had just been completed, he knew that he couldn’t back out now, despite his fear and unease. Not only because he was the least experienced hero in the group, but also as the sole omega on the team, and therefore, in the Hall of Justice. The nervous energy starts to build and Barry briefly wonders if he would be able to disable the cameras and head back to his apartment before anyone noticed but then a pleased looking Alfred comes into view and Barry waves weakly. 

Despite Alfred’s calming presence, not only because of his beta status but also years of dealing with the moody Bat, Barry takes a deep breath to calm himself before looking around curiously. 

“Ms. Prince and Mr. Kent are currently at work, Mr. Stone is visiting his father at Star Labs and Master Wayne is at the manor preparing for patrol this evening. Presumably, Mr. Curry is in Atlantis at this time. He destroyed his tracker once again.” Alfred remarks dryly and Barry can’t help but laugh, despite wishing he had tagged along with Victor. 

“I don’t think Bruce is going to be too happy with that, that’s the third one in the last three weeks.” Alfred gives him a pleased smile back before gesturing forward. 

“I’d show you to your room but from the distance you just ran and they way you burn calories, I’m sure you’d like something to eat first.” He says kindly and Barry positively beams with wide excited eyes. 

“You’re the best. Where’s the kitchen?” 

After eating to the point where he could wait a few hours before refueling, Barry quickly speeds around once again, attempting to clean up to the best of his ability when he finds Alfred gone with a quick note. 

To Master Allen:

Apologies, Master Wayne required assistance in Gotham. Apparently Penguin and The Riddler had another lover’s spat that has spilled out onto the streets, something about Emperor Blackgate. Your room is on the top floor to the left. I hope it is to your liking and safety concerns. 

Alfred. 

Barry reads the note quickly, reddening slightly as Alfred had drawn an arrow pointing left but shrugs before speeding up the stairs and looking excitedly at a bright red and yellow room, larger that his previous ‘home’ and speeds around the room excitedly. Bouncing up and down on the bed, excitedly examining his own crime lab and even the large TV and overclocked gaming systems, the feeling of optimism high until the stray thought lingering in the back of his mind comes to the forefront and he stops dead in his tracks. 

While Barry was appreciative, the room had a slightly ominous tone that he didn’t quite understand why until he examined the walls more closely and nearly lets out a squeak of indignation and disbelief. 

Reinforced pheromone proof doors, walls and even windows with the addition scent blocking soaps, sprays and suppressants in the bathroom.

They knew. At least Alfred and Bruce did and most likely the rest of the League would be quick to figure it out if they hadn’t already. 

Unable to talk to his father through the prison glass to explain for both of their safety, Barry knew he needed to talk to one of the League members but who? Vic would be his first choice as the member he felt closest to outside of Alfred but he knew better than anyone that his time with his father was sacred and did not want to take any further of that time.

Thinking of a warm comforting smile and an comfortingly fierce presence, Barry knows Diana is his best chance, even if he did reveal his secret. If Bruce and Alfred where willing to keep it, he was sure that he could trust her and hopefully understand what everyone was so concerned about. 

He took his suppressants today, right?


	2. Time To Come Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry runs into trouble arriving at Diana's who gives him the information he needed but has no idea how to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! I wanted to make this chapter a little longer but for this story, it seems to fit better so it may be over 6 chapters when it is completed. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me write faster <3

Barry starts to prepare, putting on the nicest clothes possible under his suit to avoid sticking out at Diana’s workplace and city, not wanting to draw any further attention and quickly speeds out of the room, down the stairs before tripping himself on the last step and smacking right into Arthur’s chest to his horror. Time stops once again and Barry is taken by the shocked yet smug reaction of his taller teammate before allowing time to flow at normal pace for both and steps back with his hands up.

“Sorry! I was going to visit Diana to talk and wanted to look nice so I wasn’t paying attention, then I tripped and I thought I hit a wall for a second but then it was you-not that you look like a wall-” Barry starts to ramble quickly and Arthur interrupts mercifully. 

“You do that a lot?” Arthur questions seriously and Barry tilts his head in utter confusion. 

“You see me trip all the time, even when you first met me you said I kept tripping over my feet and even after that I-” Arthur cuts him off again with the shake of his head. 

“Do you speed off across the country to talk to Diana often?” He asks, looking almost annoyed at the thought and steps slightly closer with a sniff. 

A slight amount of anxiety starts to rise, wondering if he really did miss a dose of suppressants as the alpha draws closer but simply shakes his head, looking up at his still irritated expression with confusion.

“I need advice on something personal and Victor and Alfred aren’t here. I thought Diana could maybe talk to me after she finishes work.” He says truthfully but cautiously, the whole reason for the visit to Gateway City was to avoid this kind of situation. 

“You would rather ask Diana, who is across the country, than the Bat, Superman or me?” He says, the irritation on his face changing to sullen and Barry is beyond confused. 

“It’s a personal issue and you don’t seem to like me that much, besides, how would I find you? You keep either ‘loosing’ or destroying your trackers.” Barry shrugs and moves towards the door, satisfied with his explanation and waves at normal speed before getting into position for a run but he is grabbed by the shoulder as Arthur squeezes his bonding gland and he lets out a pleasured gasp. 

“It that’s what’s so personal? You wanted the princess as your alpha? I mean, I get why but aren’t you a little young for her? Like over 100 years too young?” He smirks, removing his hand from Barry’s bonding gland but keeping it securely on his shoulder as if to hold him there. 

While Arthur seems quite proud of his intuition being correct about the smaller man, Barry is having a polar opposite reaction, fear and shame washing over him as he prepares for more ridicule but still shakes his head no, for reasons he can’t quite fathom. 

“And for the record, I don’t mind you when you don’t end up tripping and smacking into me.” He says with a smirk causing Barry to blush but frown and starts to move away while speaking quickly to distract the Atlantean. 

“Well this conversation has been….enlightening. Thanks. I better be going now, I wouldn’t want to be late for meeting Diana and I’m sure she has lots to do- same with you, being king and all but I appreciate the concern I think, but I’m just going to go now so bye!” Barry nearly runs out of air but quickly gasps and removes Arthur’s hand at his almost imperceptible speed and takes off, door slamming behind him, missing the confused and disappointed look on Arthur’s face as well as the words trailing behind him. 

“A King would be better than a Princess.” Arthur decides resolutely with a large amount of arrogance and goes to the sea water pool beside his room at the Hall of Justice, plotting his next move. 

Meanwhile, Barry has nearly crossed the border between Nevada and California when he suddenly stops with a gasp, tripping over himself and going face first into a stop sign. 

“Maybe I should call her first….” He thinks quickly, pulling out his phone and dialing speedily. 

“Hey. Diana, can we talk? I really need your help and advice and I know you’re busy but I really-”

Diana laughs softly on the other end of the phone and cuts Barry off. 

“It’s fine Barry. Are you in Central City? I can-” 

“No! It’s ok! I uhhh...I’m in already Nevada, I didn’t think to call you first until now…” He says nervously and Wonder Woman shakes her head unseen. 

“It’s ok Barry. How long will it take you to get here?” She asks softly with a smile and Barry beams.

“I’ll be there in 5, 15 if you want pizza?” He asks frantically, realizing that he would burn out soon. 

“Sure. Hawaiian please.” 

“Coming up!” Before she can reply, Barry has ended the call and takes the fastest route possible, showing up in less than 8 minutes at her apartment, two slices of pizza being devoured at the same time in blinding speed as he knocks on the door. 

Diana answers the door happily and ushers him into her apartment while welcoming him happily and sitting them both on the couch. 

“So Barry, what did you need to-Oh” She says with wide eyes as his faint but potent smell reaches her. 

“Yeah...Oh.” He says slumping down and looks up quickly after a moment.

“Wait? You didn’t know?” He tilts his head and Diana looks at him in shock but puts a careful and light hand on his shoulder, but much gentler and farther away than Arthur’s had been. 

“That you were an omega, yes, but not in heat right now.” She says honestly and Barry nods slowly before realizing something. 

“Does everyone know I’m an omega?” He asks fearfully and Diana nods but very gently squeezes his shoulder. 

“Only Bruce and I knew at first, but Victor and Clark have advanced senses so they knew soon after. I’m not sure if Arthur-” Barry nods along until Diana mentions the seafaring man and his eyes go wide and his panicked look stops Diana cold. 

“What’s wrong? Did he say something to you?” She questions in a motherly tone and Barry shakes his head. 

“I wasn’t aware I missed a dose of my suppressants for sure until today, but Arthur could tell and he … He touched my bonding glnd to make sure.” He finishes quietly and Diana makes a note to not pull her punches next time she trained with Aquaman for scaring the younger man. 

“You don’t have to worry about any of us hurting you Barry, I’m sorry Arthur startled you, but he was probably just trying to make sure he was right. You know how he is.” She says with what’s hopefully a comforting smile. 

“No. No I don’t. He’s just the angry guy that gets mad if I ask to swim in his pool! All he talks about is about how much I keep tripping.” Barry says with a frown and she shakes her head. 

“He’s just like you or I. Getting used to people, especially others with abilities. I’ll talk to him.” She says with a comforting tone and a careful hug to her friend. 

“Thank you Diana. I’ll see you at the Hall!” Barry gives her a quick kiss to her cheek before quickly speeds away, taking his pizza with him, quickling making his way to Nevada and running in for emergency suppressants, throwing money on the counter on his way out before making his way back to The Hall of Justice as quickly as he could go. 

He just hopes that Arthur had left for another undersea adventure.


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To get the young speedster to trust him, Arthur sacrifices his pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be completely honest, I live in Canada so my understanding of the US (even DC Universe wise) is limited, but according to google, you guys have sharks that live near DC (where the Hall Of Justice is supposed to be). I hope your enjoying the story so far! Love to all.

After returning to the Hall a few days later, Barry quickly sped through the kitchen, grabbing what he could and up to his room, still smelling Arthur’s alpha scent and prays that the older man has left while he locks the door. Despite Diana’s comforting words, the idea of being nearly alone in the same building with a metahuman alpha was enough to cause an echo of fear, but the surprisingly intriguing and pleasurable thought of Arthur taking him through his heat gives him pause as well. As Barry starts to scarf down his sandwiches as quickly as possible, a sudden knock comes at the door and Barry freezes for a moment. 

“I’m not here.” He says through a mouthful of bread and Arthur rolls his eyes on the other side of the door. 

“You know that doesn’t work right?” Arthur laughs from the other side of the door and the young speedster can’t help but smile slightly before moving towards the closed door with curiosity. 

“What did you want Arthur?” Barry asks softly but suspiciously, moving closer to the lock as if by instinct but not opening the door. 

On the other side of the door, Arthur attempts to hold back the growl at hearing the soft exclamation of his name, trying to reign in his instincts and calm himself to avoid spooking the young omega. Getting Barry comfortable with him was the first step and the King of Atlantis was not going to fail before he began. 

“I talked to Diana. Or to be more specific, I got my ass handed to me while she tried to hammer in the basics of alpha/omega dynamics in a team. I’m sorry I touched your bonding gland without your permission.” He grumbles slightly before smirking to himself. 

“Next time I’ll get your permission.” Barry flushes bright red and shakes his head on the other side of the door before answering back with a laugh, not quite believing Arthur to be serious. 

“I don’t think there will be a next time.” Barry says, mixed between relieved and disappointed while a heat starts to bloom across his skin.

He lets out a muted gasp, quickly covering his mouth but breathing through his nose makes him more aware than ever of his impending heat. Despite not being able to smell or hear the internal conflict on the other side, Arthur disagrees and attempts to delay playing his trump card. 

“We’ll see...” He rumbles unhappily, “but that’s not what I came to ask you. I thought, as a kind of an apology for my … behavior, you could come in the pool Bats had made for me to cool down before your heat hits. I promise I won’t touch you, unless you ask me.” He tempts and Barry starts to disagree again. 

“I’m fine in here.” He begins indignantly but softens after a moment.   
“I have snacks and games and a dresser of stuff from Bruce I’d rather not talk about-” Barry starts to babble and Arthur sighs, not wanting to embarrass himself further, but he reluctantly swallows his pride and interrupts with a long suffering sigh. 

“I’ll let you watch me talk to fish…” He prompts regretfully and almost immediately the door is open wide with a beaming smile, flooding the hall with his pheromones. 

Both alpha and omega freeze with shock but Barry does not step back, seemingly mesmerized by the taller man and Arthur has to suppress the urge to reach out and make sure he follows but holds back and is rewarded by Barry giving him a faint smile. Arthur gives him a smug smile in response and attempts to lead the way but Barry speeds ahead, leaving a heady and entracing scent in his wake, making him strain in his jeans at the thought of Barry’s scent coupled by his bare skin that was soon to be revealed. 

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. 

Finally reaching the almost cave like room under the Hall, Barry stops dead, eyes wide open with surprise and a slightly nervous look while he takes in the huge below ground grotto. 

“Wow...It’s like another cave down here - like a fish-”

“Don’t say it.” Arthur grumbles and shoots him a glare while Barry looks away abashed for a moment but quickly speeds around the edges of the water until he slips and falls face first in the water, fully clothed but unharmed, glaring at the larger man while he laughs. 

Arthur smirks at the sight but quickly removes his shirt and joins him, stealthily making currents in the water to pull Barry closer while calling for his ‘friend’. Unaware, Barry quickly disappears reappears from the pool, balling up his wet clothes before launching them at Arthur. He rolls his eyes and puts them on the edge of the pool. Kicking a few times experimentally, Barry smirks and suddenly disappears once again, but swims up from behind and splashes Arthur playfully, starting to relax. 

The older man is surprised for a moment but increases the pressure of the current, quickly turning around as Barry starts circling him quickly like a shark while humming the Jaws theme happily and Arthur has to once again shut off on the alpha part of his brain that tells him to just grab and claim him right here, while the other part becomes entranced by the joy and excitement radiating from the speedster. Taking a steadying breath, he waits for the right moment while Barry’s back is to the undersea entrance to the cave and calls his friend forward to bump into the speedster and cause a shriek of terror. 

“SHARK!” He screams and Arthur uses the current to carry Barry’s thrashing body towards his. 

Barry quickly uses this opportunity to practically jump into Arthur’s arms, wrapping his arms and legs around his torso, causing Arthur to laugh deeply as Barry glares. 

“You did that on purpose!” Barry accuses with a smile and Arthur can’t help but look smug while securing Barry in his arms to the smaller man’s embarrassment. 

“You wanted to see me talk to fish. I ‘suggested’ it to come and check you out, but not eat you. Although Sandbar Sharks do eat shrimp.” He teases and Barry starts to attempt to detangle himself but Arthur holds firm as it starts to create friction between them and Barry’s pheremones to produce faster.

Arthur’s instincts can not be ignored any longer and he lets out a deep growl. 

The taller man holds Barry firmly in place, biting down hard on his bonding gland, causing him to go boneless in his arms as the alpha nearly ruts against him. Surprised by his own response, Barry gasps at the sensation and the heat starting to inflame his skin, never having an alpha around to help him through his heats. Arthur’s skin is cool against his own, the relief creating an almost dizzying sensation before realizing he had been bitten and starts to push the older man back. 

Reaching up to touch his bonding gland, Barry is relieved to find the skin simply bruised but the spell is broken and both jump apart, Barry scrambling to the edge of the pool while Arthur looks at him with wide eyes and starts to apologize but Barry speeds off, leaving the Atlantean to ponder his next move. 

As much as he hated to admit it, everything about the smaller man was getting more tempting and fascinating everyday, going far beyond the typical temptation of an omega in heat. Diving deep to the underwater passage with his trident, he wonders if Barry would forgive him. 

It seems that he would have to do even more damage to his pride than he thought at first but steadily makes his way to Gotham Bay regardless. 

Meanwhile, Barry starts locking himself inside his room once more before hesitating. As shocked as he was by the actions of himself and the older man, he still hesitates before shutting it all the way and puts his palm to the scanner before issuing commands.

“Heat at Stage 1. Do not open for anyone except for myself, Alfred Pennyworth...or Arthur Curry.”


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Arthur make amends but sometimes words are not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ask you on my knees. PLEASE COMMENT. I have no idea if anyone likes this story, am I making the characters too OOC? Please let me know, I'm trying something new with this story and I just want to know how I am doing. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. 
> 
> Love Always <3

The heat was getting stronger and stronger. Barry’s skin felt too tight, aching throughout his body and leaving him with a feeling of loss, as if missing something inside of him. This was not his first heat since the accident, but this was the first time that the suppressants were failing to lessen the effects of his heat and the need for an alpha but Barry was determined. He could get through this, without Arthur or anyone else. 

After Arthur nearly gave him a bonding bite in the pool yesterday, the younger man had decided he would attempt to get through the heat himself. Alpha’s had a compulsion to claim mates in the heat of the moment but Barry knew that for him and Arthur, that was not possible. Having Arthur as his soulmate would be damning, Barry decided to himself, and if Arthur did come back to help him through his heat, that would be the end. All he needed was to be knotted, no biting or scenting needed and he was going to make sure Arthur knew that if the time came. 

He would do everything he could to stop that bite. 

Meanwhile, Aquaman dodges another batarang that nearly shaves his beard while trying to explain but Bruce is not having any of it. 

“He smells perfect, I thought if I got a little closer I’d be able to find out now that the suppressants are evaporating in his system but once I realized I was right, the alpha took over. It’s alpha nature to claim what belongs to you. Or did you forget who you have bitten?” Arthur says accusingly, pointing to the HAHAHA written on a wall nearby, causing Bruce to glare and respond coldly, unconsciously rubbing the J carved into his skin.

“What if you had hurt Barry? You are much stronger than he is and if he wanted to get away-”

“I would NOT stop him, besides, it’s not like I could, he’s much faster than me. If you want to talk strength, why is ok for you, Clark and Diana?” Arthur spits back and Bruce shows shock for a brief millisecond before the cool mask of anger and disappointment returns. 

“You are selfish, arrogant-” Before the verbal and possibly physical beat down can continue, Alfred interjects mercifully. 

“While I’m sure Master Allen will be very appreciative of your protection, Master Wayne, he has already locked in Arthur’s clearance to enter his room during his heat. He’s not too far gone to be able to consent but it seems that his condition will soon make a turn for the worse. According to the bioscan, his metabolism is burning through his suppressants at an extraordinary rate, possibly due to his contact with Mr. Curry. I imagine he’ll only have a few hours before-”

“Thank’s Alfred.” Arthur grins, nearly baring his teeth at the Bat before leaving through the underwater exit for the Batsub and the Batplane. 

Barry forgave him. His omega forgives him. His omega wants him. Arthur can’t wait. 

Meanwhile, back at The Hall of Justice, the heat was getting worse and worse. The pain was starting to radiate through his body, increasing by every hour while his felt as if his skin was on fire. The aching need to be filled seems to grow and grow but Barry is hesitant to use the toys that Bruce had provided, knowing that there was a willing alpha who would take him through it. Still, with the pain and the heat becoming too much, he decides to check the building through the scanners to see if anyone else was here, but after confirming he was completely alone, he goes to the next best source of relief for the heat and pain. 

Arthur’s pool. 

Not thinking that the older man would return anytime soon, Barry carefully walks down to the basement at normal speed and strips down at the edge of the pool. Even his boxers seem like too much fabric against his skin and after a moments of hesitation, he removes them as well and quickly dives into the water. 

The cool sensation, solitary location and the admittedly calming scent of Arthur lets his mind at ease for a moment and he relaxes slightly, despite the heat and want running through him. Simply floating around and treading water, Barry is oblivious to Arthur’s return from Gotham, allowing for Arthur to watch his mate relax happily by staying submerged for a few more minutes. 

Barry’s return to his quarters had once again fed into his alpha’s pleasure and ego, while also giving him the satisfaction with the knowledge that Barry not only wanted him as an alpha but that he had chosen him as a mate. Frankly, Arthur thought that it would take much more than a bite and some friction, but the point was that Barry had accepted it. 

Barry was his. 

With this thought in mind, still underwater, he comes up behind Barry while getting the current to hold him in place and wrap his arms him firmly around the smaller man who screams and attempts to thrash out of his grip unsuccessfully before looking down at the familiar tattooed arms.

“It’s just me Barry. I’m sorry I bit you last night, I lost control of my alpha because of your scent. Now that it’s pure I can tell that you’re a perfect match and I didn’t realize it until then because of your suppressants. But that’s not an excuse. I should have asked.” Arthur admits, still slightly chastened after his conversation with Bruce while Barry’s eyes open wide in shock. 

Barry attempts to struggle out of his grasp and Arthur reluctantly lets him go but Barry simply turns around after two steps and looks up into his seafoam eyes with an accepting but downtrodden expression. 

“I understand. I should have explained better.” Barry mumbles vaguely before taking a deep breath and stepping closer, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck and pulling him in close. 

Arthur can’t help the hungry smile that erupts from his face and carefully encircles Barry with one arm around his waist while carefully tilting his chin up to force him to make eye contact with a gentle touch. 

“Alfred told Bruce that you door is set to let me in. Is that true?” Arthur nearly purrs before leaning down to sniff down at Barry’s neck, licking off a drop of water from above his bonding gland, causing him to gasp and nod. 

 

“I want you to help me through my heat.” Barry says softly, arching up at the touch and pulling Arthur closer but something seems off kilter to the older man, frowning at the choice of words. 

“I’d be more than happy to help. I-” Before Arthur can confirm Barry’s state of mind, the smaller man leans up and presses his lips to Arthur’s cautiously, the taste and sensation making him shiver in the larger man’s arms. 

Arthur freezes for a moment, Barry’s last comment still circling his mind but as soon as he feels Barry’s insistence, he nearly melts. Leaning down slightly, Arthur deepens the kiss gently, pulling Barry closer and relaxing into the kiss as Barry does the same before breaking apart. 

“Are you sure this is what you want? You won’t be able to say no soon.” Arthur reminds him seriously and Barry gives him a shy smile, pulling him down for another soft kiss. 

“I am. I wouldn’t want anyone else to take me through my heat. I just want you.” Arthur gives him a hungry smile and lifts him up, Barry’s arms and legs winding around him once again. 

“The feeling is mutual-” He growls happily, now starting to kiss from below Barry’s jawline to his bonding gland. 

 

“Your room or mine?”


	5. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Arthur finally come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, this one felt odd to write, but as I said I'm trying something new. Let me know how you like it :)
> 
> Love to all <3

“I am afraid of drowning so-” Before Barry can finish, Arthur finds himself beside Barry in his bed, disoriented for a moment.

“My room is better.” Barry finishes as he looks up at him from the bed and with the strong, entracing scent filling the room, Arthur knows he’s not wrong. 

Barry lets out a small, almost inaudible gasp but Arthur is able to pick it up and the older man moves to stroke the heated skin to give him some relief but Barry nearly whines. 

“Not enough.” He begs from beside him and the alpha inside growls in displeasure, lifting Barry in his lap and leaning down for a forceful kiss. 

“I’ll show you enough.” He growls, holding Barry’s hips in place and grind their cocks together, causing the smaller man to gasp once again. 

Barry starts to writhe in Arthur’s arms while moaning roughly, but the contact is still not enough. As if Arthur could hear him, he rolls them over and strips his remaining clothes before looking down hungrily at Barry’s aroused expression and flushed but unmarked skin.

He was going to make sure that changed. 

Feeling the slick now starting to soak the covers beneath them while Barry moans and gasps beneath him, gives him the final push and he lets the alpha out of its cage. 

Manhandling the speedster, he has Barry’s legs spread open wide, and while it was likely that Barry would have prepared himself, Arthur wanted to make sure the experience was pleasurable for both of them and starts to slide one hand to his ass and the other holding his weight above the smaller man’s head. 

Barry looks up at the man surprised but curious and Arthur is not deterred, gently circling then gently probing his finger into the smaller man’s ass, surprised by how tight the smaller man still was. 

“Have you done this before?” Arthur demands and Barry blushes crimson before looking away. 

“Only with myself.” He says quietly and Arthur groans, not expecting the simple words to have such an effect on him.

“So I’d be your only alpha?” He says with a slight smirk and starts nuzzling at his bonding gland again while adding a second finger when Barry starts to move with him. 

“You would be my first alpha.” He gasps and Arthur gives him a light nip to his neck, already feeling the temptation to mark Barry permanently before even mating him.

“I will be your ONLY alpha.” He insists and Barry realizes he’s right but he’s too far gone to protest the thought.

Even if Arthur didn’t bite him, he’d belong to Arthur. Forever. If he didn’t already. 

Withdrawing his fingers, Arthur slicks his cock slowly as Barry’s movements start to get more and more erratic as he attempts to grind against Arthur, enjoying the show of Barry gasping and moaning, his name on the tip of Barry’s tongue and threatening to spill out. 

But that wasn’t good enough for Arthur. 

Barry starts to become frustrated by the slow place and looks up at Arthur in question while the beautiful seafoam colored eyes turn alpha black. Gasping once again, Barry wishes he could blame it on the fear but the feral look combined with the already caveman like appearance and behaviour makes the omega within preen happily and he carefully leans up and grabs the back of Arthur’s head gently to pull him down for a desperate kiss. 

“Please…” Barry begs and Arthur smirks, finally wearing the younger man down and he pulls back out of Barry’s reach to the younger man’s frustration. 

“Please what Barry?” The king teases and Barry nearly starts sobbing because of the sheer need and his resolve nearly shatters.

“Please! I need it!” He begs but Arthur shakes his head, teasingly stroking his cock to keep the pain at bay but not moving to touch him further. 

“Need what?” Arthur prompts, now starting to feel frustrated himself at Barry’s lack of submission for his mate and alpha but Barry breaks before he can question it further. 

“I need you Arthur! Please! I need you!” Barry finally moans and Arthur growls darkly, moving down to bite at his mark but electricity sparks and Barry is suddenly on his hands and knees beneath him. 

Arthur looks down in shock at the trembling omega after the shock wears off and feels a pang of guilt for making Barry beg but the alpha within is proud of his submission and frantic need. Trying to reign himself in, he kneels behind Barry and puts a gentle arm around his chest while using his other hand to guide himself in to Barry. 

“It’s ok. You’ve got me.” Arthur admits quietly before thrusting in slowly, listening for Barry’s reaction, but only hears a pleasant sigh of relief and a gasp as he bottoms out.  
Holding Barry’s hips in place, the larger man starts to make slow, and careful movements to get Barry used to the size and feeling but Barry groans with frustration. 

“Too slow. Please.” Barry nearly sobs once again and Arthur understands, finally realizing that time did not flow at the same pace for Barry, the last 10 minutes probably feeling like a week by this point. 

Without responding, Arthur aquiesse and starts to increase the speed and force of his thrust, listening for the younger man to start moaning once again and Barry does not disappoint but it’s not enough and Arthur quickly pulls out, flipping Barry over and pulling his legs up above his shoulders. 

“Please…” Barry begs again and the long haired man growls happily. 

Quickly entering him once more, Arthur begins with an almost brutal pace, as if to make up for the teasing before and Barry can’t help but want more, the sensations becoming too much yet not enough until-

“Holy shit! Did you just vibrate?” Arthur asks in shock, nearly collapsing on top of the smaller man in surprise. 

Barry whines as Arthur stops but nods shyly and looks away with flushed cheeks.

“Feels amazing.” Arthur answers truthfully and pulls Barry into his lap to hold him more securely before starting to move him up and down his cock at a nearly blinding speed. 

Listening to Barry’s moaning was almost enough to push him over the edge already, but Barry’s unmarked skin and lack of submission was becoming more and more of a distraction than he would like to admit and decides he needs to get Barry to beg once again, now trying to hit his prostate with each thrust. 

Barry, on the other hand, is in a state somewhere between sheer bliss and utter terror. He had never been desired so much as not only an omega but a person in general, and in addition Arthur’s decree that he belonged to the long haired man now makes him want it to be true. With every passing second it was getting harder and harder not to bare his neck, not only in submission but also so that Arthur would be given permission to bite him, but he couldn’t. 

Starting to vibrate once again after losing focus, Arthur roars above him and starts to bite down but doesn’t break the skin yet, waiting for full consent but Barry stays silent except for his soft moans and gasps, moving with Arthur as if he was made to. The Atlantean feels the same thought as well and his knot starts to swell inside the younger man, causing Barry to increase the vibrations and meet his quickening thrusts. 

As much as Arthur knows he would hate himself for it later, he knows that Barry belonged to him. Barry was supposed to be his and he was going to claim him tonight, no matter what. Quickly taking Barry’s cock in his hand, he starts to firmly stroke his aching shaft until Barry starts to beg. 

“Please! Need your knot! Need you to cum!.” Barry begs, barely able to speak but Arthur persists. 

“You’ll get it omega, but you have to be good. Now, who do you belong to?” He purrs into his neck, and Barry nearly cries. 

“Arthur! I belong to you! Please!” He gasps once again but Arthur shakes his head while fully knotting the short haired man as both of their orgasams near. 

“Not good enough. You know what I want.” Arthur groans, a mix of a plea and a command. 

A moment of hesitation passes between them both, a near silent standoff in a storm of pleasure and want but Barry breaks first, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck and cocking his own to allow for a bite unconsciously. 

“Arthur please!...My alpha…” Barry begs finally and Arthur growls harshly before biting down roughly on his bonding gland, causing Barry to come almost violently with a rough exclamation of his name. 

“Mine.” He groans finally and cums deep within his mate, licking at the mark before pulling Barry into a deep kiss, stroking his back and hair as he calms down. 

Barry breathes slowly as possible, shock and fear starting to grow but the odd amount of care and the usual exhaustion of being claimed starts to take hold. Arthur shifts them around so Barry is able to curl up at his side but the smaller man resists for a moment, knowing that it would make it harder in the long run, but ultimately can’t find it in himself to say no.

Curling into his chest and kissing the skin for a moment before looking down with a blush, but Arthur cups his chin and makes him look him in the eye. 

“Why didn’t you want me to bite you?” He asks gruffly and Barry hesitates but sighs, attempting to blink away the tear forming, causing Arthur to look at him with alarm. 

“Because you’re going to leave me after this is over.”


	6. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finally admits his fears and Arthur is surprisingly helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of emotional honesty, i don't know if it's because I'm exhausted or what but I hope this wasn't too sappy or OOC. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Love to all <3

Arthur can’t deny the words hurt but Barry’s conviction in the statement made it all the worse, looking at him sadly but understandingly. Moving experimentally, Barry attempts to pull free now that the knot has finally started to deflate but Arthur holds him still in a mix of shock and anger. 

“I’m not leaving you.” Arthur growls angrily, glaring down hard at the younger man who just simply shrugs. 

“It’s not that I think you want too, but … You have to.” He says plainly and Arthur is about to argue but Barry continues without noticing. 

“I’m sorry, I should have explained why I didn’t want you to bite me earlier so we could have avoided this. I’ll deal with the rest of my heat myself. Thank you.” He says with a small, if slightly broken smile before giving him a momentary kiss, not noticing the tear that escaped his eye and fallen on Arthur’s cheek. 

“Barry-” He begins seriously but Barry kisses him once again slowly as a distraction and in less that a blink, Barry’s in his suit, bag packed and out the door. 

“Goodbye Arthur.” He calls over his shoulder and he’s out of the Hall before Arthur can even sit up in the bed.

“Fuck!” He groans, nearly grabbing the nearby lamp and shattering it against the wall but stops himself to avoid upsetting Barry when he came back. If he came back. 

Quickly dressing himself, he makes his way up to the briefing room and attempts to find the interface for the location of the rest of the League. 

He needed to find Barry or else he could get even worse. 

And if he was being honest with himself, he wanted to find Barry because he missed him already. He just he wasn’t too late for the fast moving man.

Meanwhile, Barry has nearly reaches Central City when he gets a call from Bruce and slows down to a jog on the outskirts of the city. 

“You left the Hall while still in heat, are you alright?” Bruce asks gruffly and he can imagine that Bruce probably put a tracker in his suit and would be able to tell regardless.

“Yea...I decided to go home for a few days. Thought it would be better to stay close to work so I don’t have to commute as much...” He tries to hedge and Bruce rolls his eyes, watching the muted live feed of Arthur destroying all the newly bought work out equipment in the rec room. 

“Commute to where? You’re on heat leave.” Bruce says dryly and Barry squeaks and stops dead. 

“Why do you ask?” He hedges and Bruce puts his head in his hands. 

“Because I spent nearly half a million dollars making you a safe room so you wouldn’t be wandering the streets of Central City in heat. It’s a drop in the bucket price wise, worth every penny if you use it, but I can see you’re heading back to your .... living space. Did something happen with Arthur, did he hurt you?” Bruce demands and Barry quickly protests.

“No! But I might have hurt him.” Barry admits softly, realizing he should have explained better and feels a stab of guilt. 

“We bonded, then I left. To make it easier for him.” He says quietly and Bruce remains silent, letting the sentence hang in the air and Barry goes quiet as well. 

“I’ll be back in half an hour.” Barry sighs before shouldering his bag and taking off back in the direction he came. 

Meanwhile, Barry had been gone nearly an hour without a sign of coming back and Arthur was starting to get impatient. The loss of his omega while he was in heat was enough to send him into a rut and every second away made the discomfort grow. He briefly wondered if this is what Barry felt before feeling a pang of hurt and annoyance at the younger man, but the concern outweighs all else. 

He had returned to Barry’s room in the interim, not really expecting the speedster to return himself but the scent of his mate helped the discomfort and rage running through him. After much consideration, Arthur changes the sheets, hoping that he would get to use them but decides not to hold his breath. 

Barry didn’t want to be his mate. He thought he was unsuitable and that Arthur was the type of alpha to simply mate him until the heat had dissipated then disappear himself. He’d thought that Barry would accept him, as alpha, mate and fellow hero but all Barry had wanted was someone to take him through his heats. 

He didn’t want him and now he had left, without and explanation, just tears and an accusation and if Arthur was being honest with himself he didn’t quite underst-

“I’m so sorry.” Barry breathes softly, still catching his breath at the doorway from rushing back the the Hall so quickly. 

Arthur looks up from his place on the edge of the bed in shock and Barry has to resist the urge to curl up into his arms and start begging for his alpha’s forgiveness. Despite Arthur’s previous displeasure, he can see the hesitation in Barry’s eyes and waves him over, calming at the shy look that Barry gives in return. In a quick flash of electricity, Barry is suddenly sitting in his lap, out of his suit and holding him tightly.

Not smelling any alphas on Barry, he wonders about the change in Barry’s reaction to him until he speaks. 

“I’m so sorry I hurt you. I thought it would make it easier if I just left so we wouldn’t fully bond but I didn’t explain why.” Barry apologises into his skin and Arthur frowns down at the smaller man, growling harshly.

“Why?” Arthur demands, tired of the guessing game and Barry hangs his head. 

“Because being soulmates doesn’t change who we are.” Barry says simply and Arthur tightens his grip with a grunt and growls. 

“It shouldn’t. I do like you the way you are, even the tripping.” He attempts to get Barry to relax but Barry nearly starts trembling, attempting to stay calm. 

“I like you too. But it doesn’t matter.” He admits defeated and starts to move away but Arthur stops him cold, kissing the top of his head. 

“Why not? You keep shoving me away and you never explain why.” Arthur comments lowly, causing Barry’s stomach to sink. 

“Because you’re supposed to marry a mermaid!” Barry says in a nearly hysterical tone. 

Arthur can’t help it. He laughs. 

“What?” He howls, rolling his eyes and running his hands through Barry’s hair, attempting to be comforting but Barry ducks out of the way to the best of his ability, but can’t help but melt once Arthur kisses the mark he left. 

“I’m just a fast human,” Barry begins self deprecating before he continues, “You’ve seen me swim. I can’t swim underwater, I can’t see in the dark, I can’t talk to fish-” Arthur can’t help but chuckle at him slightly but Barry continues, letting another tear slip out. 

“You’re supposed to be the King of Atlantis. Hopefully I’ll be the hero of Central City hopefully one day but other than when we need to save the world together, when are we going to see each other?” Barry questions, finally looking up at the taller man and Arthur understands. 

“I thought if I pushed you away neither of us would have to deal with it later but … It doesn’t help. You’re always going to be my alpha.” He says is a mix of amazement and regret. 

The broken sounds and exclamations of his mate make him unsettled but he continues to hold Barry close as he attempts to calm down. 

“You’re not wrong.” Arthur admits and Barry looks up at him sadly but Arthur isn’t done. 

“I am your alpha, King of Atlantis and you ARE the hero of Central City. But we’re more than that. You’re more than that.” He says surely, leaving no room for argument but Barry still attempts to make Arthur understand. 

“What about your people?” Barry hedges, not wanting to bring up a sore spot like his mother but he gets the hint. 

“You are my omega and I won’t give you up unless you ask me to. It was a different time when I was born and if they don’t accept you or our bond, Mera is almost as badass as I am, I’m sure she’ll figure it out.” He says seriously and Barry’s expression turns shocked.

“But…”

“I can swim from Atlantis to here in under an hour and you made it to Central City and back in under 20 minutes. I think we can handle a long distance relationship. Besides, don’t you want to see Atlantis? I bet the Bat has something that will help you breathe and handle the pressure underwater.” He tempts slightly, reminding Barry of how that got into this situation but his eyes remain serious and he looks at Barry in a mix of sympathy and affection. 

“I know you lost both of your parents when you were young, even if your father is still alive. My mother left me with my father when I was born and I never saw her again. I get it. You’re afraid to get attached and lose someone again...That’s why I bit you, so you would never be too far apart from me, but you want the opposite.” He admits uncomfortably and lets go but Barry makes no move further away from him or even out of his lap. 

“No. I don’t. I want my alpha. My only alpha.” He says slowly before moving cautiously closer to the taller man. 

“I want you, Arthur Curry.”


	7. A Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry admits his feelings and the duo are all the better for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos, comments and patience. I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, short but very plot relevant.

Arthur look at his mate in surprise but slowly pulls the smaller man closer once again, eyeing him suspiciously like he was afraid Barry would run away again but he can’t deny the small, broken look on his mates face and rest his chin on top of Barry’s head. 

“Are you sure? No more running away?” Arthur asks seriously and Barry has to admit it’s a fair question. 

‘No more running away. My mate.” He says softly but with a hopeful smile and Arthur happily pulls him into a slow but passionate kiss, happily scenting him after. 

“Is it weird that I missed you?” He jokes softly and Arthur rolls his eyes. 

“I would hope so. Even if you were only gone 20 minutes.” He teases and Barry blushes crimson but gives him a small smile. 

“Did you miss me?” He teases back and Arthur simply scoffs and looks away before smirking. 

“Your heat is not over yet. I guess I’ll just have to show you just how much I missed you.” Arthur rumbles and Barry can finally be at ease with the thought. 

“I’d like that very much.” He attempts to purr seductively but the sound just causes a rumbling laugh to rise up through Arthur’s chest. 

“You’ll get it Shrimp. I like you the way you are either way.” He says softly before Barry quickly jumps off his lap and strips them both, before seating himself on Arthur’s hips, preparing to take his cock. 

“Shit! Barry that’s going to hur-Ah!” Arthur gasps, the now familiar yet somehow novel feeling of Barry around him causing him to groan with pleasure. 

“Speed healing. Feels better already.” Barry winks teasingly and Arthur growls at the challenge from his omega, but Barry is faster. 

A spark of electricity jolts through both of them but then the larger man takes a breath and the tight channel he buried his cock in starts to vibrate once again while Barry moves himself up and down. However, Arthur quickly puts a stop to that. 

“I think you’ve had enough of being speedy today, my turn.” Arthur growls, licking at the mark from before and Barry gasps softly but nods. 

“I want to take it slow with you. You’re in no danger of being hurt by your heat, you just need to run off the rest of the hormones so I’m going to make sure you enjoy this as much as possible.” He promises with a purr and Barry hesitantly agrees.   
Lifting Barry carefully he starts a slow rhythm, keeping the lithe body in place while he pumps deeply into his mate’s lithe form, earning him moans and pleading from the smaller man but Arthur holds firm. 

“I’m not punishing you, but I can’t say I feel too guilty about going slow. I want you to feel everything that I do.” He teases in a deep growl and Barry gasps but nods frantically.

“Just don’t stop.” Barry begs and Arthur can’t help but give him a calming kiss, stroking his cock at the same slow pace while aiming for his prostate, causing the older man to groan loudly, the vice like pressure around his cock tightening further and further. 

‘I won’t. Just be patient.” He purrs but Barry starts to whimper weakly and Arthur regretfully accepts, promising that he would try to slow things down after Barry’s heat. 

“Ok Barry, you win. For now.” He growls before pinning Barry down to the bed, nearly bending him in half and slamming back in at an inhuman pace, causing Barry to start screaming in pleasure. 

He’d have to note that for later. 

Barry’s vibrations begin again and this time Arthur is ready but the sensation is still foreign but he knows he would enjoy getting used to it. They had the rest of their lives. 

Before long, Barry’s moans and please start to increase in pitch and he clenches tighter around Arthur but before he can let go he leans up and pleads with his mate. 

“Bite me.”

The word and action itself springs the reaction into action and before long, Arthur’s knot is deep within Barry, pulsating harshly as his cum fills Barry’s womb, followed by Barry’s choked scream as he comes with Arthur’s teeth embedded in his neck, truly marking him as his for the first time. 

Finally

Now and forever. Soulmates.


	8. Black Manta's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While fighting the Legion of Doom, a team member is hurt and new discoveries are made in the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for staying with this story :) I hope you've enjoyed it, this has probably been the most fun to write out of all my OmegaVerse fics. I hope the pseudo-science didn't make you wince, I was reading about Luke Cage/Jessica Jones and I remember what happened when Jessica had Dani and have been picturing this scene since. Enjoy and love to all <3

Five years had passed since Barry had bonded with Arthur and Barry, and Arthur couldn’t of been happier, even if he only admitted it to Barry. He lead his people as King of Atlantis, protected the world as Aquaman and now was bonded to his soulmate as Arthur Curry. Life was surprisingly alright, and Arthur was thankful for it. 

Until the Legion of Doom decided to attack him on his own turf. As Superman and Cyborg battled Luthor bots in the air, while he took care of the few attempting to dive down to Atlantis. Similarly, Wonder Woman, Batman and Barry were battling their own foes, Cheetah, Scarecrow and Grodd on the Bat’s large Sub above the water. It was inescapable that it would happen to at least one member of the league, but Arthur had hoped it would never have to be Barry. 

 

While dodging a swing from Grodd and giving him a surprised look at Grodd’s remark, Barry is distracted enough to not hear the cocking of the gun or the projectile shooting through the air. Black Manta quickly shoots the still smallest of their team and the sound of the impact, to this day, makes him sick to his stomach. The harpoon lodges itself in Barry’s shoulder and he collapses on the deck, looking down in shock for a moment as red rivets run down his chest.

Arthur feels the sharp pain through his own chest because of the bond, quickly looking for his mate and the sight of the blood gives him conflicting thoughts of protection and rage. 

“Flash-” Diana yells, attempting to run over to him from the other edge of the sub when Cheetah pounces, preventing her from making it on time. 

Black Manta retracts the line quickly and instead of pulling the harpoon out, the projectile stays lodged in his shoulder and Barry is dragged overboard, eyes closing while he attempts to focus enough to phase through the weapon, but his concentration is for naught. Tearing apart the last Luthor bot in the ocean, Arthur quickly dives down to find the duo but they are nowhere to be seen. Quickly calling for more eyes in the ocean while feeling for changes in water pressure, Arthur looks up to the boat and sees Superman quickly speed down to find him as well. 

Meanwhile, Barry’s heart starts to slow, attempting to remember what Arthur and Bruce had said about conserving the oxygen to the best of his ability, even with the mask on. Willing himself to concentrate, he attempts to twist away to at least dislodge the weapon but he feels a harsh tug before the red eyes are upon him. 

“Black Manta…” He thinks to himself before the blood loss starts to take effect and everything starts to go black, unable to see Black Manta’s menacing smile from beneath the helmet.

He does however, catch the vicious but familiar smile of an ally however.

Dragging Barry through the water, Manta does not notice the shark until it’s too late. The Great White had smelled the blood and with instructions from Arthur had bitten the rope and started dragging the limp form to Atlantis to receive medical treatment without getting stopped by the member of Legion on the sub. Feeling the vibrations and feeling the shark’s acknowledgement, Arthur quickly finds the pair while looking for Black Manta, but is quickly greeted by the sight of his mate being carried by the shark to the entrance of Atlantis. Making his way towards the city himself while watching for his foe, he is caught off guard by the appearance of Superman beside him and does not see Manta pull Barry off of the shark until his hand is around his throat and he’s punched the shark aside. 

Despite the helmet, Arthur could see the look of satisfaction on his foe’s face and both him and Clark speed toward the pair but it’s too late. While still maintaining eye contact with the King, he rips off Barry’s oxygen mask and lets him fall into the depths, his body moving as if he were laughing as he enters his ship and speeds off. 

Before he can blink, he shoots forward as quickly as possible and grabs his mate, carefully cradling him to his chest and hoping that his quick healing would help them now. Quickly making it to the surface, he jumps on to the top of the sub and starts growling for the Bat as Superman checks the perimeter for any villains that were captured. 

Laying his mate down on the medical bed on the inside, Arthur starts to check for his breathing when he suddenly sits up and starts sputtering and shivering. The League quickly breathes a sigh of relief and Arthur quickly wraps the blanket around him after checking that his injuries were already healing properly. Breathing harshly in pants, Barry is finally able to speak. 

“Why do all of your villains have to try to drown me lately?” He coughs before looking at Arthur pointedly with a weak smile. 

“It doesn’t work.” He says proudly and Arthur rolls his eyes but realizes Barry’s is right, in more ways than one. 

“Did we get ‘em?” He questions and the League look at each other uneasily before Diana sighs and tells him the truth. 

“Black Manta and Luthor got away, but we have Cheetah, Scarecrow and Grodd locked away down below.”

“We’ll get them.” Superman says with a serious but confident tone, looking down carefully at Barry before nodding at the others. 

“I’m going to try to track the other two down with Cyborg’s help. Diana, can you make sure none of the prisoners escape their holding cell with Bruce, and I’m not even going to ask Arthur, you’ll stay down here with Barry until he’s recovered enough to move.” Arthur nods in acknowledgement so Clark thinks he’s listening but all he can focus on are his mate and his suspicious surrounding his many foe’s interest in Barry. 

After Barry’s first heat with him, he had gone back on the suppressants and birth control, blocking others from identifying him as an omega or his bondmate, as much as Arthur himself hated it. Only the League, Barry’s father and best friend, Iris, as well as Mera knew. The people of Atlantis had their suspicions, as Arthur would leave his kingdom for a week ever three months or so, but the people liked Barry.

He was so excited to be able to come down to Atlantis like Clark and Victor, without using the Batsub that he caught the attention of all the Atlanteans. Playing with the sea life, attempting to race around with the children and speedily checking out every inch of the city while his people watched in wonder, he didn’t worry about his people betraying him, they loved Barry as much as he did. 

Who didn’t love Barry?

The only answer he could think of was that due to the Legion of Doom, that their rogues may have traded information, but what could they offer to one another? The only ones with personal ties to both of them today were Manta and Grodd-

“What did Grodd say to you?” Arthur asks suddenly and Barry looks hesitant but answers honestly, concern written clear across his features. 

“He said just because my brain is too fast for him to control yet, he’ll have to settle for the rest of my family.” He says quietly but Arthur knows there is more. 

“I thought he meant my dad.” He shrugs slightly, shivering and moving into Arthur’s arms but not relaxing and Arthur prompts him forward, earning a guilty look in response. 

“Then I started to think about it more and I realized there was no way he would know who that was if he didn’t know who I was first. Then I remembered Captain Singh saying congratulations and I thought it was on my new case…” He rambles and Arthur is shocked but Barry continues, unable to stop at this point. 

“Then yesterday, Captain Cold shot at Heatwave for trying to hit me with the heat gun, saying that it ‘Breaks the Code’, but Heatwave wasn’t actually aiming to kill me, just slow me down. All the Rogues are being careful or leaving town. It’s been really unsettling.” Barry continues to babble and Arthur looks at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering where Barry’s IQ went. 

“...Then Black Manta said- ”

“Barry, you’re pregnant.” Bruce jumps in tonelessly and Barry looks up at him, not totally surprised, but shocked to hear the villains were correct. 

“That’s how you’re still alive. I just finished the scan.” He continues in a flat tone but intrest clear in his eyes as he reads the results. 

“It appears that the Atlantean part of Arthur’s heritage has been passed on to your child and in order for the fetus to develop properly as an Atlantean, your body has adapted almost as well as a regular Atlantean to the underwater conditions. It may even last after the child is born.” He says with mild surprise and Arthur glares. 

“Can we have a moment? Alone?” Arthur growls and Batman leaves without comment before Barry looks at him in concern, fearing for the worst. 

“See Barry, you were worried for nothing. I got to marry a mermaid after all.” He says softly in a teasing tone while stroking his back and Barry can’t help but laugh. 

They’d figure this out later.


	9. Smiley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support everyone! I loved writing this story and because of people like you I will continue to write as much as I can. You guys are my heroes, I couldn't do this without my readers.

In the aftermath of Black Manta’s attack, Barry and Arthur had not had much time to discuss their pup, or what that would mean to either of them. Both of the men were surprised how pleased they were with the news but the many questions regarding them still remained. Their child, torn between to worlds just as Arthur had been. 

The first child of the Justice League. 

But the questions were not answered by discussion, but by experience, as they both had learned in the past. 

5 Years Later

“Nora Atlanta Curry-Allen! What did I tell you about going out into the sea without your father?” Barry questions, hands on his hips as he attempts to hide the smile while looking at his daughter. She attempts to feign innocence like her father but she can’t help the giggle and answers back with a guilty smile. 

“Not to...But I was safe! I was playing with Smiley.” Only the child of Arthur Curry could consider playing with a shark safe. 

“She’s kind of right…” Arthur says teasingly coming up behind his mate with a smile and wraps his arms around him while Nora goes back to splashing in the shallows. 

“But no farther without one of us. Smiley can only do so much.” He warns and Barry gives him an exasperated look but he’s quickly turned around and gives Arthur a amused smile. 

“She gets more and more like you everyday.” Arthur lets out a laugh in response, giving Barry a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

“She ate two whole pizzas and a tub and a half of ice cream, before running back and forth between here and Disneyland three times in two minutes before we realized she didn’t sleep in that morning. I’d say she’s about half and half.” After nearly 11 years, Barry still blushes lightly. 

“Come on, let’s go in. We only have three days left of our anniversary and I want to enjoy every minute with you and Nora.” Barry smiles and Arthur gives him a sweet kiss before moving back and holding out his hand. 

“Still a sap my little mermaid.”

“Hey!”   
The End (For Now)

**Author's Note:**

> For those who do not watch Gotham or wonder who the hell is Martin: In season 4, Oswald pretty much adopts an adorable mute boy named Martin who spies for him and in turn he protects with everything he has. There is a head cannon floating around that he will grow up to be Ignatius Ogilvy (maybe change his name so it's safe to come back to Gotham), who is the Penguin's right hand man for a time, although he does ultimately betray him. I imagine, even for things as simple as holidays, Os and Ed would be at each others throats for who get's custody, even though Martin would be in his late 20's to early 30's by that point and say the other is a bad influence as a parent.


End file.
